


Good Luck

by RottenLetters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Violence, tomarry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenLetters/pseuds/RottenLetters
Summary: Es malditamente sexy,  joder.Sus pensamientos se vuelven confusos mientras una sonrisa aparece en esos labios rojos.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 9





	Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maya_0196](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/gifts).



> Hola mis amores~ Sé que me he perdido mucho tiempo, así que me saltaré todo esto y les diré disfruten~ Nos leemos en las notas al final.
> 
> Regalito (aunque quizá ya lo leíste, o quizá no te guste) para Maya_0196 en su cumpleaños~ Te quiero mucho bebé ;;;;;;;
> 
> Historia beteada por Tigome en Wattpad

Harry había estado esperando tanto tiempo por esa oportunidad que casi podía sentir el calor de su sangre en sus labios. Pocas veces había estado tan ansioso y en esos momentos su cuerpo entero vibraba de necesidad pura.

Acaricia su rostro, delineando con la punta de sus dedos cada la línea de cada rasgo en su preciosa cara; desde los pómulos alto, hasta su delicado arco de cupido que hace que la mueca llena de desprecio en los rojos labios de Tom sea aún más tentadora. Se le ha escapado tantas veces a lo largo de esos años que tenerlo ahí, a su completa merced lo llena de júbilo.

No le cuesta apenas nada ignorar los cadáveres esparcidos en la destartalada sala, a pesar de que reconoció a un par cuando entró a la habitación. Son viejos compañeros de clase que poco o nada le importan en la actualidad ¿Cómo podría nadie ser la mitad de interesante que Tom?

Han jugado al gato y al ratón, por tanto, tanto tiempo que para nada va a dedicar más de un pensamiento a las pobres almas, dueñas de los cuerpos destrozados. Son tan poca cosa, una miserable existencia que no merece nada de él, para él _todo_ es Tom. Con su cabello negro tan suave y sedoso, con ojos de un azul imposible y el rostro de un ángel.

Es tan bello y peligroso que siente como poco a poco se pone duro.

—¿Sabes? Podría matarte ahora mismo —presiona el cuchillo que sostiene en su garganta con más fuerza, y un par de gotas brotan de la hermosa piel color porcelana, es entonces que Tom ríe enviado un escalofrío de placer por su espalda.

_Es malditamente sexy, joder._

Sus pensamientos se vuelven confusos mientras una sonrisa aparece en esos labios rojos.

—Es entendible… ¿Puedo pedirte algo antes? —Harry quiere negarse, porque sabe que sí ha logrado atraparlo ha sido por pura suerte, y él nunca ha tenido buena suerte en lo absoluto, pero son esos ojos, que parecen apoderarse de su alma los que envían toda precaución lejos de su mente.

—¿Qué? —responde incapaz de negarse, y ¡Oh, joder! El rostro de Tom brilla totalmente complacido y él casi no puede evitar correrse dentro de sus pantalones mientras, al mismo tiempo una delicada gota de líquido rojo baja por la hoja de su navaja.

—Bésame —Harry pierde la respiración por completo.

Pasa sólo un segundo, pero está totalmente seguro que ha sido mucho más, porque cuando vuelve a respirar está completamente mareado, y casi parece que ha corrido un maratón por la forma en que su corazón late.

Ni siquiera tiene que pensarlo. Se inclina, pero antes de que sus labios se toquen escucha un estallido que es seguido por una ola de dolor.

Parpadea un par de veces, confundido, luego mira hacia abajo. Tom sostiene una pistola a un par de centímetros de su pecho, y la playera roja que está vistiendo poco a poco está tiñéndose de un color marrón muy desagradable.

Harry quiere maldecirse, pero cuando Tom lo sostiene antes de caer y posa un suave beso en sus labios su último pensamiento antes de morir es que de verdad ha tenido muy buena suerte.

**Author's Note:**

> Holi~ ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Me extrañaron? Volví y espero no desaparecer de nuevo por dioh, que me ha costado, pero agosto ha sido un caos para mi de nuevo, mi compu y mi cel rippearon y además de una crisis de identidad bien fuerte porque sentí que no podía escribir nada que fuera digno de ser leído, y aunque esta historia en concreto tiene mucho publicada en mi fb es porque ahí se me atravesó la imagen con el #ImaginaTuOTP y ahí lo publiqué -?- En fin... Espero que les gustara ;;;  
> Muchas gracias por leer, el doble de gracias por comentar~  
> Besitos~ Baibai~


End file.
